fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagami Kawaiine
Kagami Kawaiine is a Hatsune Miku-like Vocaloid, known as an "Annoyloid," a parody character intended to poke fun at bad designs by the "weeaboo" users. She was created by sango312 (original recolor and configuration) and mystsaphyr/UTAUxyz (Kamui Gakupo voice suggestion and backstory) Design Kagami's design is similar to that of Hatsune Miku, only done with abandonment. She has light pink hair that reaches ankle length, her hair style is twintails held by a red ribbon. There is a pattern in her hair that consist of doodles and words such as a bunny and 'desu'. Her eyes are heterochromia, the right is red and the left is yellow with a slit pupil. Her top is red in color and sleeveless with a pink hem (known to change from artist to artist), she has a blue necktie and a gold heart stamped on her left side. She wears detached sleeves in pink, a pleated pink skirt and mismatched thigh boots. She is either known to wear headphones or not, and her boots appear to have levitating wings. Personality and traits An official personality by the creator is unknown. However, the proposed fanon personality appears to be popularized as her intended purpose, she is meant to be annoying in appearance and voice. Her catchphrase seems to be "desu" (です) representing people that use Japanese language and grammar incorrectly. Biography She is a parody of bad fanloid practices. These practices include; MMD models that are simply recolors, repitching in the software "Audacity", sub-par backstories in fanficition with high levels of Mary Sue qualities and the overuse of the words "Kawaii" and "Desu" by "newbie fans", trolls and "Weeaboos". Kagami was at first only going to be used in her first video, because she was a mere joke. But she became popular and had a fanbase within weeks and more was demanded from her. Due to Kagami's intended purpose it is believed by non-Japanese that the UTAU called Sukone Tei is the Japanese response to the fandom of fan created characters, as Tei was also designed with an odd voice, generic design and an unoriginal backstory. Though it should be noted that neither character influences the other and their acknowledgement is within their respective fandoms. Even the Japanese are not quite sure how to take Kagami, granted that she represents undesirable overseas otaku mannerisms. The fact otaku are not exactly respected in Japan due to some incidents that led to police action involving otakuism doesn't help either. Voice configuration Notable media Additional info Relationships * Kagami's love interest is Kion Duo but appears to love Kaito when following her backstory. * She is sometimes Sakura Mazenta's rival due that she sometimes get annoyed by her Appearances ;Artwork :Search Kagami Kawaiine on deviantArt ;Media :Search Kagami Kawaiine on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia *There is currently no trivia about this character. Gallery Note; this is not a gallery for every fanart out there, just for reference. External links *Twitter: kagamiKawaiine *YouTube channel: sango312 *YouTube channel: CoverP312 Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kamui Gakupo Category:Annoyloid Category:Recolors